UCSF and the Kaiser Division of Research (Kaiser) held a highly successful BIRCWH award from 2000 to 2005 that trained 10 Scholars in a variety of disciplines who are all currently academic faculty with successful research careers. In sum UCSF-Kaiser Scholars have published 178 scientific manuscripts, 88 as primary author and 11 in top journals. They hold 28 federal grants (10 as PI and 18 as Co-l) and 43 other grants (32 as PI and 11 as Co-l) and have 20 grants under review (17 federal and 3 other;12 as PI and 8 as Co-l). We propose to continue and strengthen the UCSF-Kaiser BIRCWH by recruiting junior faculty Scholars with superb potential to become successful, independent translational or clinical researchers focused on chronic disease in women. We have organized our strengths in women's health into 10 Multidisciplinary Research Teams (breast cancer;cardiovascular disease;complementary and alternative medicine;dementia and cognitive dysfunction;HIV in women;menopause and hormone therapy;obesity;osteoporosis and osteoarthritis;screening for disease and urinary incontinence). Each team is lead by Senior Mentors (an experienced translational and clinical researcher) and includes Resource Faculty from multiple disciplines, Core Methodologists, extensive Research Resources and multiple Repositories of Biological Specimens or Images. Scholars will complete individualized didactic training in basic science or clinical research and practical experience mentored by senior scientists. In consultation with mentors, Scholars will prepare and annually revise a training program including a research agenda similar to NIH K-series proposals. Each plan will be built around milestones toward independence: presentations, publications and independent funding. A biweekly Core Seminar in Women's Health will cover a range of issues in women'health and a biweekly Works-in-Progress session will allow Scholars ample time for expert feedback on research projects. An Advisory Board composed of senior leaders in women's health will select Scholars, evaluate the program and advise the BIRCWH leadership. Deborah Grady, MD, MPH, Vice Chair of the Dept. of Epidemiology and Director of the UCSF Women's Health Clinical Research Center will act as PI, assisted by Drs. Steven Cummings, Emeritus Prof, of Epidemiology (Co-Pi) and Joe Selby, Director of Kaiser DOR (Co-Pi). Our goal is to create a model national resource for training successful investigators in women's health.